Peace on Earth
by officespace
Summary: Some of the best endings are not always the happiest, as is the nature of wanting peace in a world filled of turmoil. In the mix of it all an angel finds love and a wayward man finds peace. Now the boys face a new enemy, one that plans to change the game forever. Demon!Dean/Cas Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Peace on Earth**

**Summary: Some of the best endings are not always the happiest, as is the nature of wanting peace in a world filled of turmoil. In the mix of it all an angel finds love and a wayward man finds peace. Now the boys face a new enemy, one that plans to change the game forever. Demon!Dean/Cas Rated T for violence.**

Dean awoke in a field of tall grass and daises. The sky was a shade of blue he had only seen in movies, freckled with white puffy clouds. There was a cool breeze roaming through the tips of each blade of grass that moved gently through his hair. He blinked a few times just to see if it was real, the place felt to good to be true. The grass was soft and the earth was cool, he slowly sat up and looked around. The field stretched for miles and on the edge of the horizon were beautiful snow cap mountains, but nothing more.

He looked around once more, trying to recall how he wound up in such a place. There was no way this could be heaven he'd been there and it was know where as beautiful as this. Though the idea of it being heaven was very comforting, he wouldn't mind spending a few centuries in a quite field enjoying the breeze and watching the clouds pass by. Just as he was starting to get comfortable with the idea a figure caught his eye. A little blurry like a mirage, the figure slowly came into focus. It was a male, he was tall, the colors of light brown and blue mixed and unmixed before his eyes as is vision sharpened. Dean squinted to get a better look. Now he could make out the person a little better, light brown faded jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, long brown hair.

"Sam?!" Dean jumped to his feet. "Sammy, is that you?" He said loud enough for himself to hear as if he were trying to convince himself.

Dean ran towards his brother. He called out to him again, but Sam was too far away to hear. Dean picked up the pace. Sam stopped. Dean waved and shouted, calling his brother's name at the top of his lungs, but it don't seem like Sammy could hear him. Sam turned, fading out of focus again.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted in vein.

He rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Dean glanced up once more at the place his brother was once standing. He looked around in panic for any trance of him, all around him only daises and grass. He was alone once more. Suddenly he heard the flutter of wings behind him. He turned but saw no one. He turned and faced straight ahead and looked back again, nothing. The breeze caught his hair from the direction of the sun, which blinded him. He blocked it's rays with his forearm, trying to get a good look around. On his face he felt something lightly touch it, he spun around on guard immediately. Coming from behind him on the breeze the wind was littered with dark brown feathers floating carelessly in the wind. He looked behind him, they were coming from the sky floating pass him. He looked through the sky and followed the feathers towards the Earth were two figures stood together in a hazy fog. It was odd staring at them, to Dean they feel close yet far away. He lifted one leg towards them, the other leg following suit behind it. He ran in what felt like a slow jog, moving forward but never closing the gap. Through the tall grass his feet shuffled on what seemed like a treadmill of grass and daises. He ran until he couldn't run any more and calasped to his knees out of breath from exhaustion.

"Damn it." He punched the ground. His face and eyes were red and puffy.

"You'll never catch them that way." A small voice said behind him.

Dean turned around and was shocked to see a small boy with blonde hair in a puffy white dress with red trim and toys and nick-nacs attached with string and buttons. The child smiled which put more emphases on his dimpled cheeks. The breeze passed through his puffy dress and through Dean, which reminded him to turn around. The figures were gone.

"Damn it." He cursed again.

"What did I tell you?" The boy looked pass him.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled. "And where the hell am I?"

"Where do you think?" The boy smiled again.

Dean opened his eyes, the small of rotting flesh burned his nose and eyes. He wanted to gag but the urge never came. He rolled over to his stomach his head was pounding and the sound of foot steps echoing down the hall did him no favors. He looked up, someone wearing black dress shoes stopped before him. He looked up.

"Well it's about time." The King rolled his eyes.

"Crowley?" Dean sat up slowly.

"Headache? I'll go away, but more importantly, where the hell have been?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Been?"

"Is your hearing not working either?" Crowley rolled his eyes in frustration. "I asked where the hell you have you been?"

Dean shook off his dizziness as the memories of the past three months came flooding in. He had died and gone to hell where he worked as Crowley's right hand demon. The images of all the demons he had killed and eaten flashed before his mind erecting waves of pleasure through his body. He eyes glossed over as he recalled everyone he stabbed with his blade, he was nearly drooling, his thoughts completely consumed with the thoughts of killing.

"Hello?" Crowley rolled his eyes once matter. "Alright, I give up.I can't believe you're hungry again. I don't care where you've been but don't keep your master waiting. I have work for you."

Dean's spell of blood lust broke at the sound of his master's voice. He stood and followed behind behind him forgetting about the field and strange boy immediately.

Crowley had put Dean on clean up duty ever since the eldest Winchester boy turned into a demon. His blood lust and hunger for demon flesh was immense but so was Crowley's list of demons he wanted dead. It wasn't a bad deal, if not one of the best he'd ever struck. All he needed to do was keep him from his brother and that pesky trench coat wearing angel and Crowley was in the clear, which was surprisingly easyier than he thought because Dean wasn't even focused on finding them. Crowley had his boys on round the clock Sam watch and spotters on the look out for Castiel, who hadn't been seen for months. The king of hell kicked back on his lazy boy recliner and his boys tortured souls on his six plasma screen TVs.

Dean closed in on his latest assignment or better stated his next meal. The unlucky demon who the hunter was in pursuit of was charged with breaking contracts but more importantly she was an Abaddon supporter. The demon ran through the empty warehouse in fear, looking back in the shadows for Crowley's dog. Even though all the demons hated Dean Winchester and were eager to make him suffer, somehow his transformation into a demon only made him stronger and more feral. His hatred for demons transformed by the first bladed turned into to pure hungry and blood lust. He devoured each and every demon he killed like a rabid creature.

The demon burst through a set of metal double doors into a small storage area. Her hopes to find a safe hiding place and wait it out was trumped by the sound of Dean crashing through the window. First blade in hand he walked towards her. She turned around in horror backing into the wall. Her screams were silence by the bone blade. The assignment was completed, the demons Crowley sent to watch over Dean turned and cringed as Dean ripped her body apart and devoured her. It wasn't enough, it was never enough. Dean was always hungry, hungry for more and more. Dean licked his fingers in pure pleasure, he could smell the chew toys Crowley had sent after him. He could always go for a snack, but there was another sent in the air. Mixed in with the sent of flesh, blood, and mildew, was the smell of daises.

"I hope this is just a phase." Gold eyes meet blue.

"What?" Dean grabbed his head fighting to catch the fleeting memories leaking from his mind.

The breeze picked up making the boy's light blonde hair bounce in the wind. Dean looked around, he felt like he had been here before.

"I wonder if they'll want to save you after they see what you've done." The child's vocie echoed through the feel as he faded away.

"Huh?" Dean groaned and opened his eyes, his arms were covered to the elbow up with flesh and blood, below him a carved up corpse. The sight frightened him into temporary shock until he felt two presences behind him. The think smell of fresh demons traveled up his nostrils. His month curled into a smile. He would be having those extra snacks with or with out Crowleys permission.

"Why do I even bother sending someone after you when you always eat them!" Crowley scolded.

Dean only smiled in pleasure as he picked the flesh from his nails with his teeth.

Crowley sighed in annoyance. "What do I care, it isn't like I don't have a million and one goons laying around."

Dean's head perked up.

"Shut it, you've already had your fill." Crowley walked around his desk. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would have Dean Winchester curled up in a little ball laying in his office on a large doggy bed awaiting his every command he would have died again from laughter. He couldn't believe how perfectly things had turned out.

"Mr. Crowley sir." A messenger demon tapped lighted at the ajar door to his office.

Dean stared him down.

"Down boy." Crowley waved the demon in. "What is it?"

"Yes sir, it's Sam Winchester." The demon paused.

"Spit it out." Crowley was loosing his patience.

"He's trying to summon you again sir." The demon stole glances between the demon king and his pet.

Crowley raised a brow giving the demon a look, encouraging the messenger to continue.

"He means to trap you and torture you into giving him some answers." The demon's eyes slowly moved to Dean and back.

Crowley rolled his eyes stood up from his chair. Sam Winchester had always been a thorn in his side, what was with the Winchester's persistence. He glanced at his bookshelf, the idea of getting caught in a devils trap didn't sit too well with him not to mention if Sammy boy got in hooked on human blood again things could really get messy.

"Alright," Crowley sent the demon away much to the messenger's relief, who could not wait to get as far away from Dean Winchester as possible.

Crowley got up from his chair and walked over to his bookshelf, he should have known this peace would not last long. Constantly dealing with Sam Winchester was making his blood boil. He need a solution fast, he stared into the gold plate on display in front of him. He caught sight of Dean, who met his gaze as if they shared some kind of physic bond.

"Brilliant old boy," Crowley snapped his figures and walked quickly past Dean.

Dean looked looked at him with needy eyes.

"Oh stop, I'll get to you in a second, but first I need to make a phone call." Crowley popped his head out from his closet.

Sam Winchester was working with growing determination to summon Crowley to the bunker. It would seem that ever time he wanted to talk to the king of hell he would either be distracted by something or Crowley would just show up. Sam was convinced that Crowley knew something about Dean, even though he knew in the back of his mind that his attempts were hopeless. Castiel hadn't bothered to show his face since Dean disappeared which led him to believe that the angel was either dead or didn't care. In the end Sam always knew he would end up alone, so he drowned his sorrows in research and alcohol until the pain faded away. Sam cast the spell and waited patiently for the king to show. Several minutes passed with nothing happening.

"Crowley! I know you can hear me, get your grimy ass up here." Sam shouted into the air.

"Grimy? Sam I'm hurt." Crowley appeared in front of him.

Sam growled, his eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and alcohol.

"Wo. Sam, you don't look so good." Crowley faked compassion. "Here, why don't you take a seat?"

"Where's Dean?" Sam never took his eyes off the demon.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Really Sam, we're doing this again. I've told you over a hundred times, I don't know."

"Bullshit!" the veins on Sam's head throbbed as the younger Winchester's face redden.

Crowley shook his head. "You are delusional you know, why would I have any information about Dean? What do I care. Sam-"

"Shut up! You're full of crap." Sam wasn't sure who he was trying to convince Crowley or himself.

The king walked around the room, walking behind a mirror. "Do you see yourself, I'm not the one lying to you."

Sam stole one look at his reflection and snapped, he kicked over the objects used for the spell. He couldn't stand the sight of himself. He had been blinded all these months by his search for Dean, it was ripping him apart.

"Come on champ, let me buy you a drink?" Crowley walked towards Sam, who gave him the cold shoulder. "Okay, well I least let me get you something to eat." The demon offered.

Sam searched the demon's face for any trace of slight, but who was he trying to fool he knew all to well that the endless nights of research and hours of driving through the day had weakened him mentally and physically. He literary could not read a guilty child's face at his level of exhaustion. He give into Crowley's demands and walked past him to get his jacket and keys.

"You coming or what?" He shouted back.

Crowley turned and followed the younger Winchester out of the bunker.

It was a little past noon and the sun was sitting high in the sky. The light blinded Sam which caused him not to see the two demons rapidly approaching him with large buckets. Before Sam could fight or flee he was soaked in demon blood and guts. He was in total shock as he spit pieces of guts and blood out of his mouth.

"You see." Crowley stopped in front of him. "I needed to get you out here for my plan to work." Crowley waved his hands through the air. "You see, my boys can't get in. Demon proof." Crowley placed a hand to his mouth and pointed to the bunker as if he were telling a secret. Sam just stood there dumb struck, the smell of demon flesh and blood was making him sick to his stomach.

"Crowley! What the fuck are you up to!?" Sam shouted.

"Me? Nothing." Crowley pointed behind him, "Him on the other hand, I think he means to kill you."

Sam looked past Crowley and saw Dean's silhouette coming into focus. His brother was covered in blood stained clothes, clinching tightly onto the first blade.

"Dean?" Sam stole glances between Dean and Crowley.

"And to think, I was going to just throw those demon guts away." Crowley grinned. "I'd love to stay but Dean is such a messy eater, I don't want to get my clothes messy."

"Crowley!" Sam shouted as he backed away from his brother. "Dean, Dean! Dean!"

Dean approached ever slowly with a feral look in his eyes. Sam quickened his step and turned to run but tripped, falling into the dirt. Dean closed the gap between them, less than a yard or two away from him and was now running towards Sam.

"Dean! Stop! Dean it's me Sam! Dean!" Sam hurried to his feet but was not fast enough.

Dean caught up to him and thrust his blade at him carving into the soft flesh, blood ran down Dean's arm. Sam opened his eyes as was shocked to see a trench coated figure standing between Dean and him.

"I never liked the taste of angel." The little boy sat on the edge of a cliff above a calm sea.

Dean looked around, his mind a complete mess. He looked down at his arm he could have sworn it was covered in blood a few seconds ago. "I-I don't"

"You don't need to Dean." The child watched the sun crawl through the sky. There was no breeze but the clouds were moving at their own pace. "I'm not sure you understand the situation you're in Dean, but you have now made it more complicated."

"What are you talking about?" Dean stuttered his words.

"We all have our roles to play." The little boy stood up on the edge of the cliff and faced Dean, the sun cast shadows on his face flushing out a side of his face that looked sinister. "Dean, I'll do this one favor for you."

Dean watched in confusing as tiny specks of light formed around the child's now raised hand. The specks of light combined into a tiny ball that hovered a few inches above the child's hand.

"Dean Winchester, I won't do this again." The world lite up around them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean guarded his eyes from the blinding light now radiating from the child's body.

Dean felt something slide down his arm. He looked down and saw beads of blood form a pool in the pit of his elbow. In his arms he felt the weight of a falling body. His mind focused, he heard someone calling his name, a blurry figure wailing and rushing towards him. He dropped to one knee, unconsciously holding onto the body in his arms.

"Dean!"

He looked up and saw Sam covered in blood standing over him. He felt the arm of the body fall limp swinging side to side against his leg. Dean looked down, his nose buried in a bush of dark brown hair. Sam moved quickly to pry the body from his hands. Dean just watched as if he were nothing more than a spectator. Sam lowered the body to the ground, the hilt of the blade protruding from the abdomen.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, clasping his hand to his face in panic, running it up the side of his face and through his hair, leaving nothing but a trail of blood behind.

Sam shouted to Castiel trying to wake him, Dean watched in despair as Cas opened and closed his eyes for the last time. The fading image of Castiel's blood covered body was the last thing Dean saw before passing out, falling chest first into the dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel looked around the endless field of grass and daisies. This was not a place of heaven or Earth, but it was oddly peaceful. The sun set high in the sky surrounded by trails of long pure white clouds. The breeze passed through his trench coat, he turned and faced the wind.

"Don't make me regret my decision."

Castiel turned his attention to a small child perched atop a lone rock.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Castiel took a step forward. His memories were becoming clearer now. He subconsciously moved his hand to his abdomen.

The child said nothing, his attention only captured by the sky. The daisies swayed in the breeze in and out of each blade of grass under the noon sky. Something about this place felt familiar to Cas. It was warm and inviting but empty and cold at the same time. The cover of mountains offered no comfort to how lonely it felt standing in the middle of blooming valley.

Cas stepped forward again.

"I only allowed you to live because I needed you alive." The child turned his head to the side, making the sun cast wild shadows on his face. "If it were up to me I would have let you die." The boy's face twisted and turned into darkness.

An immense amount of sadness washed over Castiel as the sky opened up and rained. He collapsed in the field in agony as it drenched him down to the bone. This would be the first time since his creation that he would ever cried so much on a sunny day.

Dean opened his eyes. His head was throbbing from the rays stretched out across the room. He closed his eyes but finding no peace from the nightmarish images flashing before his lids. Proof of the sun meant that where ever he was it wasn't the bunker, tears gathered and fell from his tear docks. He reached an arm around the wipe his eyes, but he knew what he had did he could never be forgiven for.

There was a light knock at the door. Dean didn't even look over, he prayed it was some unknown creature coming to take his misery away. Neither of them spoke, Sam approached his brother. He grabbed a chair and just sat next to the bed, not uttering a word. Dean could feel him watching, no doubt in silent judgement and who could blame him. Dean tried to kill him in a blood lust rage like some untamed animal, but Instead he wound up killing to only man that had ever went to hell, heaven, and back for him. Dean's eyes began to water again. He opened his month to say something but he couldn't find the right words to say. Finally he began to speak, but Sam cut him off.

"Dean." Sam paused to make sure he had his brother's full attention. "It's not your fault."

Dean blankly stared at the ceiling, unwilling to except anything but death for his actions.

"Crowley was behind the whole thing."

Dean blinked, shedding a few tears onto his pillow. "No Sammy." He said with a shaky voice.

"Dean."

"Sam." Dean started to sob. "I knew what I was doing. I let the blade take control over me. I was so mad, I was so angry." The tears feel uncontrollably.

Sam furrowed his brow. That's not the way Sam remembered it, that man who attacked him was not his brother. The man that attacked him was a blood thirsty monster who was high on demon flesh and out of control. Sam knew all too well the power of demon blood and refused to believe that any of his actions were that of the true Dean Winchester.

"Dean." Sam tired to reason with him.

"Sam, I'm a monster okay. I tired to kill you. I killed Ca-" He choked on his words, his faced burned bright red from crying. He hid his face from his brother in shame. "I'm sorry Sammy." Dean pulled his hand over his head.

"It's okay Dean." Sam touched Dean's shoulder.

Dean sighed in frustration and turned to snap at his brother, but he was met not by the usual pair of accusing eyes but with ones strong in their resolve. Something Dean Winchester had not seen in his brother for a very long time. Dean almost wanted to took away, as if he wasn't worthy of such a gaze.

"Let's take care of Crowley, it's the least we could do for Cas." Sam gripped his shoulder.

Dean slowly nodded. Something deep inside of him was hungry for another kill, but this time he felt more in control. His thoughts felt clear as air, as if some unknown force was giving him strength. The Mark of Cain burned on his arm, Dean winced as he closed his eyes. The nightmares from before nothing but fleeting memories in his mind, killing Crowley would the most rewarding thing he would ever do and he had never been so sure of himself.

The boys stood in the middle of a clearing on the edge of a beautiful green forest. They had gathered sticks and logs to make a base to give Castiel the best hunter's funeral they could manage. The laid their friend on a old wooden table on top, with his arms laying stiff at his side. Dean watched Sam dose the body and base with lighter fluid, still hoping that Cas would just wake up and say his familiar 'Hello Dean' greeting. Sam stepped back and looked at Dean, handing him a pack of matches to light the torch. Dean bit his cheeks to hold back the tears as he stuck the match and lit the torch. Sam offered him the torch, Dean was hesitant at first but a reassuring nod from Sam gave Dean the courage to say good bye to his friend forever. The bonfire lit, consuming the corpse in orange and red flames. The sun set behind them, putting to an end another chapter in the Winchester journey.

"Good bye man." Dean whispered into the night. Sam pulled him into a hug and the two turned and headed back to the Impala.

The following morning Dean and Sam made their way back to the bunker. Neither of them said a word on the ride back. Sam let Dean drive because he knew that a good long drive in silence would do his brother some good. Dean hit the highway for eight straight hours without stopping. It felt good to fell the tires on the road again, every town they passed reminded him of how close he was getting to killing Crowley. To his surprise he wasn't the rage filled monster he usually was, he found a since of resolve similar to what he felt when he was hunting Abaddon. He sat back and stretched his legs, turned the steering wheel, and pulled off the highway. He was sure Sam was hungry or at least needed to use the bathroom. Dean pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Sam, who was just waking up.

"Hungry?" Dean looked over and grinned.

Sam smiled sheepishly and looked around to see where they were. Sam was surprised how far they had driven, but what surprised him even more was that Dean didn't even look tired. Sam was really glad that Dean had taken this time to himself, he knew Dean had a nasty habit of balling up all his feelings deep inside and the last thing he wanted was for Dean to explode again. After they take care of Crowley Sam would need to find a way to change Dean back into a human. Sam was hungry and they were in luck because there was a 24-hour diner attached to the motel. Dean got them a room and afterwards joined his brother for dinner. One thing he hadn't been able to get back from the blade's grip was a since of appetite. He should have figured that, but that didn't mean he didn't want a double bacon cheeseburger in his mind. Dean spotted Sam in a corner booth. They were next to a college town and the dinner was filled with people coming from local bars. Dean arrived at the table the same time the waitress did.

"You're usual?" Sam asked at Dean.

"Nah, nothing for me." Dean smiled and nodded at the waitress.

"You sure?" Sam said with real concern, he'd imagine Dean hadn't had a real meal in months.

"I'm good Sammy." Dean looked past Sam and out of the window.

"Alright." Sam sighed. "I'll have a chicken Caesar salad and a water please."

"Sure thing sweet heart." The waitress winked at Sam.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just not that hungry."

"Dean." Sam was staring holes through Dean's head. "When are you not that hungry?"

"Well you got any demon flesh?" Dean was worried about making that joke, but he couldn't help it.

Sam raised a brow."Right." He laughed. He felt a little dumb for not realizing that Dean was a demon now, he no longer needed to eat or rather no menu on the planet would have anything that he actually wanted.

Dean stared pass the parking lot across the street. He was sure Crowley was looking for him or maybe he didn't care. A part of him didn't want Crowley to find him. Dean wanted to pleasure of hunting him down and ripping him apart for himself. The thought of plucking out both of the demon king's eyeballs and popping them like cherries made him feel slightly aroused.

"You okay?" Sam asked again, after his food arrived.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Just fine Sammy." Dean smiled.

Dean opened his eyes and found himself in a blooming field of daisies and smooth tall green grass. He didn't move for several minutes. Something deep inside of him said that he had been here before but he couldn't recall when. Dean sat up and was surprised to see Sam sitting right next to him. His brother was staring up at the sky, the wind blow his long hair over his face blocking Dean from seeing what Sammy was focused on.

"Sammy?" Dean blinked to clear the rest of the haze away.

"Hey Dean." Sam looked right at him, smiling. "Where have you been?"

"Uh? Where the hell are we?" Dean looked around at the surrounding mountains and empty valley.

"Dean don't you remember? We came out here searching for demons." Sam stared back at the sky.

"All the way out here?" Dean responded, pretending like he knew where here was.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but the day was just so beautiful, I thought we could stop and rest."

"Yeah, sure." Dean laid back onto the grass resting his head on the palms of his hands. Everything about this place was perfect, it was odd that such a place could exist in the same world as raging demons and angels.

"It's funny that a place like this can exist in a world filled of demons and monsters." Sam spoke into the sky.

"Right." Dean nodded in agreement, for once he and his brother were on the same page.

"It would be nice if we could get rid of them all." Sam turned and faced Dean, his face cast in shadows that made his eyes go wild.

Dean smiled and nodded seemly unaware of Sam's sudden change in demeanor. Across the field stood Castiel, who had been shouting since he spotted Dean, but it would appear the hunter could not see him. Castiel ran as fast as he could towards them. He wanted to warn Dean, he wanted to save him from the thing sitting beside him. He fought against his own body's fatigue to get to him, but the land would not let him.

"Dean!"

Castiel shouted. He waved his arms trying to get the attention of the hunter, but now the two seemed even further away. Castiel caught a clear glimpse of Dean, he looked content and happy. The creature next to him from a far looked like Sam but he had no face, only a month that seemed to curl at unnatural angles. It touched Dean and Castiel could see the black poison it was leaking out onto him. Dean did not seem to notice any of this and Castiel watched as his best friend was consume in darkness. Soon there was nothing left of them but a mass of thick black smoke, only the creature's grin remained.

"Dean!" Castiel ran, but tripped over his own feet and fell into the grass.

Castiel looked up frantically searching for Dean, but the hunter was no where in sight. The angel cursed and grabbed the grass in front of him and pulled it from the ground. This was is first sighting of anyone he had had in who knew how many days. This place, where ever he was the sun never set. It only seemed to crawl across the sky and when it reached the peeks of the mountains, miraculously found it's way back to the other part of the sky. There were no animals or incest here and every attempt he made to alter the landscape only ended with it returning to what it was before. Before long Castiel took to walking the endless fields, he never not once reached the mountains nor did he seem to find any change in geography. It was only on the rare occasions the strange human child appeared that the landscape changed.

He thought at first that he had been captured and sent to another world, but something inside him urged him to dig deeper. After a while though Castiel finally gave up and settled in the grass. Father never spoke of what happened when an angel dies. He wondered if angels went to a special heaven. He tried to imagine what his heaven would be like. He closed and opened his eyes and sighed feeling ridiculous for having such thoughts, but he did and all he could imagine was spending time with Dean. He stared up at the unchanging sky and pretended he was in some small town having lunch with Dean at a outside café. Castiel could almost imagine Dean's unwillingness and uneasiness of their date. Dean would turn his nose up to the over priced food on the menu and suggest they go to a dinner for a burger and fires and Castiel unfazed by Dean's change in mood would be more than happy to leave if it meant they would have more time together. Castiel felt his cheeks redden as he pulled his knees to his chest. That would be a fantastical heaven. If he could only have that day over and over again, he would resign himself to happiness.

"Wouldn't it be nice to live in a world without demons and angels?"

Castiel looked up, it was the strange little boy in the puffy dress again. He was sitting on a large oak tree that seemed to have planted it's self from out of nowhere. Castiel readied himself to fight but the boy made no effort to change his demeanor or even acknowledge him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The boy stared down at Cas, his face clouded with shadows. "I want nothing to do with you, angel." The child hissed.

Castiel glared at him.

"Any flapping feather brain would have done." The boy turned his gaze away from Cas and back at the sky.

"Then what are you up to? Why have you trapped me here?"

"I need your grace."

"You're a little too late for that." Castiel of course referring to his fading celestial power.

The boy looked at Cas with a worried look and Cas grinned. Then child's expression changed again, the child smiled from ear to ear.

"That's okay. This is why I choose Dean Winchester." The boy tilted his head up and looked down at Cas as if he were valued least than a pawn.

Castiel growled and balled his fist tightly together. "Whatever you have planned for Dean, I will stop you."

The child stared at Cas in what looked like shock, but burst into a uncontrollable fit of laughter. The child laughed so hard he almost feel from the tree. Cas clinched his jaw, but he knew from experience that any attempts to approach the child would cause him to leave. What Cas needed now was information.

"You flapping creatures make my laugh, but I will admit you're the funniest. Please continue." The boy jabbed.

Castiel ignored the boys taunts and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"That's simple silly, I want heaven and hell to fall." They boys' grin torn across his face as he started to laugh again. The sky turned dark and smoke and fire consumed everything in it's path. Cas could hear the screams and cries of his brother and sisters as the shadowy imagine of Dean walking through the chaos holding the first blade with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. This could not be the end, Cas wouldn't let it. Cas would save Dean if it was the last thing he would do.


End file.
